A variety of compounds are known that affect serotonin receptors. However, only recently has it been appreciated that several recognition sites and subtypes of the serotonin receptor exist--see generally Middlemiss, Annual Reports of Medicinal Chemistry, 2.1, 41-50 (Academic Press, 1986) and Glennon, J. Med. Chem., 30(1), 1-12 (1987). For example, compounds known to be selective ligands for the 5-HT.sub.1 receptor have been shown to affect the cardiovascular system, feeding behavior, sexual activity, gastrointestinal function, and body temperature.
Several propanolamines, such as pindolol and propranolol, have been shown to be 5-HT.sub.1 an-tagonists. However, they are not selective agents for the serotonin receptor due to their .beta.-blocking activities.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide compounds of the propanolamine class having selective 5-HT.sub.1 activity with minimal effects upon the .beta.-receptor.